Bodyguard - Second Season
by MariaUlricx
Summary: One year after the terrorist attacks in London, the police intelligence is still working to figure out all the networks and connections of the extremists and criminal minds behind the attacks. Meanwhile, PS Budd made huge progress with his traumatic past and is living again with his family. Although his innocence was proven a year ago, he still faces the backlash from his actions.


**Episode seven, first part – The life of David Budd**

(a glimpse in a life that's way too calm for PS Budd)

"Dave? Wake up" Vicky said softly while shaking his shoulder lightly "We will be late". David Budd opened his eyes and blinked a couple times before focusing on his wife smiling at him. "Morning," he said with a raspy voice "Just give me a minute". "Ok, but hurry, the kids are already downstairs," she said living their bedroom.

David got out of the bed, wearing nothing but his black underwear and made his way to the bathroom. His head was hurting a little, he had a weirdly realistic dream, but couldn't remember about what. This was becoming more frequent after his doctor recommended lowering his medication for anxiety. He reached out for his medication on the bathroom cabinet and left an annoyed groan before taking the pills.

Life couldn't be easier right now for Budd. Vicky accepted his excuses after all, she was willing to let all be in the past, his kids Ella and Charlie were more than happy that their dad was back at home, Charlie was attending his new school and was doing much better in his classes, Ella was now going to piano classes on the weekends. Vicky was still working at the hospital and David was now on desk duty on the Royal and Specialist Protection Command of the London Metropolitan Police Force.

In the past being on desk duty was a nightmare, but, at least for now, David was quite happy about his day time job. He could be at home every night, he could stay with his kids on the weekends and his life was not on danger all the time. He washed his face, got back to the bedroom, put on a grey shirt, black trousers, socks, and shoes. Carrying his jacket on one arm he went downstairs. "Remember to smile more, David" his psychologist words fluctuated on his head and he forced a little smile entering the kitchen.

"Morning, loves," he said to Ella and Charlie, that were sitting side by side on the table. "Good morning dad" Ella answered, Charlie was concentrated in eating his breakfast and just smiled lightly at him. David gave his first real smile in days. "Coffee?" Vicky asked him "Yes, please" he responded. After a few minutes Vicky got him the coffee and turned on the tv "For some reason my GPS app it's not working" she mentioned, "I need to see if the traffic is too bad on our normal route".

David barely listened to her words, he was too caught up with an announcement on the morning news. "Almost a year after the terror attacks on London, the police confirm that they do not have discovered all of the connections of the massive extremist and organized crime network, although Nadia Ali revealed all information…".

"Dave? Dave?" Vicky was calling him "Are you there?" she turned out the tv. "Oh, yes love, I'm sorry," he said as he got up and headed to the kitchen sink, putting down his untouched coffee "It's time to go, isn't it?" "Yeah, can you look on your phone if the traffic is free on our route?" she asked him "Of course, one second".

He got his phone from the front pocket of his jacket "It's not working here either, must be something with the internet" he shrugged "We will find out in the way to the kid's schools". Vicky nodded "Go get your backpacks"' she said to both Ella and Charlie as the kids got up and went to their room upstairs "And no running on the stairs!".

She got closer to David, who was still leaning on the sink, his hands clasped on the sides and his back turned to her. "Are you okay?" as he didn't answer, she kept going "I know this must be a tough time for you, love, can I do anything to help you?". She gently touched his shoulders, feeling how he was tense. "I'm alright" he declared with a firm voice "I'm going to see my therapist today" he completed, knowing all too well that this would make her feel safer.

"Good, but I'm here too if you need anything, you know," she told him "I know, love, thanks," he said turning around and hugging her. He placed a small kiss on her lips and they separated quickly as the kids came running into the kitchen. "Time to go" she announced happily.

Vicky and the kids got out of the house. David felt his headache getting worse by the minute, he frowned and closed his eyes for a second, then hushed upstairs and take an aspirin before heading out and getting in the car "Sorry, love, just a little headache" he explained to a concerned Vicky and started the car, getting out of the garage slowly.

The drive to Charlie's school, the first stop, was, as usual, real quick. The boy kissed Vicky goodbye and hugged David and walked towards his school. Ten minutes after the first stop, it was Vicky time to go. "Have a good day, love" David kissed her "You too" she said as she got out of the car. "So, now it's only us," he said to Ella as per usual "Yes, dad" she smiled "Are you ok?" David was surprised by the question, Ella usually stayed quiet on their few minutes alone on the ride. "Yeah, I'm fine" he answered looking at her from the rearview "I think you're lying, dad" she stated "I saw mommy talking to her friend and she said she was worried about you" she said all too fast, trying to get all of the information out before they got to her school, David felt that she was really worried.

"I'm really fine," he said in a calm voice "I'm just a little tired, ok? Don't you worry about me" he stated as they got near her school. "Here we are, up you go," he said parking on the side of the street, seeing that Ella was not moving he completed "C'mon Ella, I'm ok, I promise to you, ok?", the girl looked uncertain for some time and then nodded "If you say so". "Now go, I don't want you getting late" he said as she got out of the car and ran to her school on the other side of the street. David waited for her to get inside and then got out cautiously, as there were a lot of children nearby.

He started his GPS, only to remember it was not working, and began his way to work. With the car in complete silence and the transit situation getting worse, he began to think about his dream from last night. At first, he didn't remember anything, but now some glimpses were floating around his head. There were an explosion and something about a train. He knew all too well this was related to the 01/10 failed terrorist attack attempt, he was talking about this with his therapist just the other day as they were finally done with his more distant past events.

It was hard for him to revive all those traumas, but it was also necessary, he knew. With his toughs on the dream and his therapy sessions, David relapsed and only woke when heard a loud honk. He had stopped on a red light that now was green. He pushed away from the toughs and made his way to the building he was working now.

Half an hour later he parked on his parking spot on the underground of the impressive building, after passing the three security barriers. He got on the elevator and pressed the 7th floor. A couple of his colleagues entered and the got out while he was still there, but way less than normal. It was nine in the morning, at that time usually, there were a lot more people getting in. He got out on his floor and found out he was almost alone.

"What is happening?" He asked one of his colleagues that were on the elevator with him "Weird huh?" the guy answered back. As time passed by, more and more people arrived, all of them complaining about how their smartphones were not working properly. "Alarms problems then?" David asked her closest colleague, a middle-aged man called Sean. "Yeah, almost everyone smartphone is acting weird". David shrugged and started his computer "Well, this is for the people on the IT to figure out" he said turning his head to the computer and opening a file that he was working for weeks now, something involving an international case, nothing too dangerous, no one would give him anything real anymore.

David carried on with his day but a feeling that something was about to happen started to grow inside him. By the lunchtime, he was anxious and could not stay at his table anymore. He got up and went to the bathroom, making sure it was empty before he got on the sink and washed his face.

He looked on the mirror. His face was getting red and sweaty. "No, not now" he begged to himself.

Budd knew it was the beginning of a panic attack, he hadn't got one in weeks, but here he was, on the verge of one. He tried to slow his breathing down. Toughs of the last year's events began to flash on his memory. For the first time in weeks, he was forced to revive Julia's death again. Her face appeared and then disappeared rapidly as he tried to calm down. His mouth was dry, and his face began to tingle.

It took ten minutes for him to calm down, thinking about how his life was stable, thinking about his kids and then about nothing. He was glad no one entered the bathroom in such a long time. After pulling himself together, he got out.

"Hey Skipper, for you!" Sean said as Budd got to his table. He was holding the telephone. "It's from above" he stated pointing to the ceiling. This meant it was a call from their superiors on the above floor.

"PS Budd?" a woman's voice asked "Yes, ma'am" he answered. "You don't know me yet, I'm Georgia Robinson, and I'm the new responsible for the tech unit" she explained, David stayed silent "I need you to come to my room right now, is that ok?" "Yes, ma'am", she hung up and David sighed, getting on his feet he made his way to the 10th floor, where the tech unit was.

The 10th floor was almost the same as the 7th, the only difference was that there were way more people running around. The noise made David uncomfortable. He found Robinson's room with the help of her assistant. As he entered and closed the door, all the noise simply disappeared. "Welcome PS Budd" Robinson said extending her hand to him, he shook, and they separated. She was a young woman, younger than Budd expected, had short blonde hair and green eyes, she looked serious and professional, wearing solid colors. "Thank you for taking the time to come here," she said "No problem, ma'am. What's the matter?"

"Listen David, can I call you David?" he nodded "Ok, listen David, what I'm about to tell you it's confidential and very sensitive information" David kept silent "There is a part of the terrorists behind the 1/10 and all the other attacks that are still at large, you know right?" David moved uncomfortably "I'm aware, but I'm not involved in this case anymore". "I know David, but the thing is, you are still involved, you'll always be involved" David didn't know how to respond to this statement and stayed silent. Robinson kept going "We are facing a new threat, a silent one this time" it was now obvious for David "We're already under attack, aren't we?" she looked at him with worried in her eyes "Yes".

"What you need me to do?" David said, feeling a heavy weight being lifted from his chest. "I need you to go back to your bodyguard role, as soon as possible". He tightened his jaw and nodded "Yes, ma'am".


End file.
